


Snow Fall

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: Was a Christmas gift for a friend. So sorry this took forever Rose!!
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 2





	Snow Fall

The bells ring filled the halls as the South Park High School students bursted from their classrooms. Boy’s and girl’s rushed out of the rooms and a boy in a green hat was the last to exit the room and strolled his way out of the school. As the snow softly fell the boy ignored his friends tapping on the bus's window.   
“Fuck you Kahl” Cartman’s muffled voice shouted through the window. Kyle just raised his right hand and flipped him the old bird.   
“Where do you think Kyle’s going?” Stan asked. Eric just shrugged and Kenny was too focused on Butters to care.   
The lone boy walked down the snowy streets, stuck deep in his thoughts.   
“I swear if I see him crying again” Kyle muttered. It had been about a month since this kid that Cartman brought on to replace Kenny while he was away was told by Eric he couldn’t hang out with them anymore. Which sucked in Kyle’s opinion. They hit it off and he was everything Kyle looked for in a friend. This boy though didn’t tell Kyle much about his home life. Kyle already found him outside of his house once. The poor thing was hunkered down in the rain and Kyle was furious. The look the boy gave him broke Kyle’s heart and he promised he would do his best from allowing this to happen again.   
“Kyle!” A voice shouted from behind. The crunch of shoes running in the snow slowly getting closer. With a quick turn of his head, Kyle saw a familiar blue chullo hat.   
“Whats up Craig?” Kyle asked. To his surprise Craig was completely out of breath.   
“I...its Tweek” Craig wheezed. “H-he wasn’t in class today and he hasn’t answered his phone. We gotta go now!”  
Craig perked his head back up after catching his breath and Kyle was already gone.

This is the last straw Kyle thought. He raced down the snow filled streets, all while the snow was pelting down itself.   
“Fuck it” Kyle muttered and zipped across the street, very thankful there was no traffic. Kyle snuck behind the Tweak’s residence and perked his ears up. The faintest sound of crying sprung Kyle into protect mode. Now, Tweek could easily defend himself, but the boy needed to be defended, especially when it came to Mr. Tweak. Kyle snuck and maneuvered around the house and what he saw knocked the air out of him. There was tiny Tweek. The cold snow practically had the boy all covered up. Soft whimpers could be heard from the little pile of snow.   
“Tweek?” Kyle called softly. “Its Kyle”   
The whimpers slowly became more quiet as the soft crunch of Kyle’s footsteps got closer. The whimpers started again as Kyle slowly brushed the snow off the small blonde, who was still in his loose button up and jeans.   
“Tweek please sit up!” Kyle begged. Reluctantly, the boy slowly lifted himself up and Kyle was unprepared for what he was about to see. Tweek slowly looked at Kyle, his face was bruised, mostly on his right eye and his lip was busted. Tears slowly rolled down Tweek’s face, those green eyes not anywhere as bright as they usually were. Kyle went into autopilot, placing his green hat on Tweek’s blonde hair, and wrapped the boy in his orange jacket. A light kiss was placed on Tweeks head and the redhead quickly turned around and walked right into the Tweak   
residence. 

Tweek was in total shock. Kyle placed his hat on his head and wrapped his jacket around him. ‘Tweek pulled the jacket closer to him and he felt his face heat up.   
“Tweek!” A familiar voice called out. Craig walked up and gave Tweek a hand.   
“Hey Craig” Tweek puttered as he got up. “What are you doing here?”  
As Craig was about to explain Kyle bursted out of the front door, bruised and clearly out of breath. Tweek went to turn his attention to Kyle and the boy stumbled as he went to go check on him.   
“Tweek!” Kyle shrieked as he just barely caught Tweek. “We need to get him to my house now”   
Craig gave a slight nod and off they ran to Kyle’s house. Tweek, in his sleepy state nuzzled into Kyle’s shoulder, the motion caught Kyle off guard and caused the red head to blush. 

“Welcome ho-” Kyle’s mom was cut off as her son barged into the house and placed the fainted Tweek on the couch. “Kyle what happened?”  
Kyle explained how he found Tweek outside looking how he was and had to get him home. This made his mother poke and prod about his own injuries, to which he responded with how he slipped because of the ice.   
“I’ll take care of him mom” Kyle said as he motioned for his mom to leave. “I got this”  
With a sigh, Sheila left the room and Kyle went to work. It pays to have a younger brother sometimes Kyle thought. An ice pack and some medicine later Tweek was finally sitting up and drinking a cup of coffee.   
“That taste ok Tweek?” Kyle asked. The blonde gae a shaky nod and continued to sip on the coffee.   
“A-as long as it's not my parents shitty coffee” Tweek muttered. “T-thanks again Kyle”   
The ginger responded with a little smile and plopped himself right next to the blonde. After a few minutes of trying to get Tweek to spill anything, the small blonde finally started opening up. He told them (Craig was still there) everything that led to him being outside on a horrible day like today. How he had been avoiding his family's coffee and going as far as hiding cups and/or du,ping them out when his parents weren’t around. And that his father caught him doing it this morning and all hell broke loose. How his father ripped him out of bed, how his father bashed his head into the door. Shouting about how disrespectful he was for not drinking his family's coffee, and tried to force Tweek to drink it. After shattering the cup another fist was thrown at his face, then his chest. Tweek went on to get a few jabs into his fathers stomach before bolting out of the house.  
“And that's where you found me” Tweek finished. The smaller boy went to get up, but Kyle stopped him.   
“You, rest ok? You deserve to rest” Kyle smiled. Tweek blushed a little bit and handed Kyle the cup and pulled the famous orange jacket close to him.   
“I see it in your eyes dude” Craig smirked. Kyle felt his face get heated, remembering the kiss he planted on the blonde’s forehead.   
“W-what do you mean” Kyle stuttered. Before he could even finish Craig had already pressed his finger on his lips.   
“He likes you too Kyle” Craig smiled. “But i’m his best friend, so if you make a move, you best not break his heart.”  
Craig ushered Kyle back to the living room and both boy’s saw the small blonde asleep wrapped in Kyle’s jacket. A light snore sound filling the room. A smile couldn’t help but spread on Kyle’s face.   
“He is gonna stay here for a few days,” Kyle said as he lifted Tweek up. And carried him upstairs. Craig and Kyle said goodbye to each other and Kyle had to explain what happened to his mom.   
“W-wh-what?” She shrieked. “Richard did what?! Where is he?”   
“He is upstairs mom” Kyle sighed. “I’m gonna take care of him” 

Kyle could see the smile slowly grow on his mom’s face. With a tug on his hathe booked it out of the room and bumped into another person.   
“Hey Kyle” Stan smiled. Kyle shook his head and put on a smile.   
“Hey dude” Kyle smiled. “What are you doing here?”   
“Just was stopping by and wanted to play some games with you”   
The boys headed up to Kyle’s room and Stan was kinda shocked at what he saw.   
“Why is Tweek here? Asleep in your bed?” Stan asked. Kyle gave Stan a quick rundown about what happened, but also said a little something extra.   
“Um, Stan?” Kyle whispered. “Can i tell you something, but you can’t tell a soul”   
“Yeah dude” Stan answered. Kyle gave him a loud shshsh as Tweek started to stir.   
“I like Tweek” Kyle caved. “ I hate seeing him get hurt, even though I know he can take care of himself”   
Stan gave Kyle a pat on the back and the two played games for a few hours and as the even colder night approached, Stan said his goodbyes and a Tweek slowly stirred awake.   
“K-kyle?” Tweek muttered as he rubbed his eyes. Kyle lifted his head up and blushed, Tweeks rosie cheeks had this glow in the soft light. “Could I have something to eat?”   
Kyle hid his blushing face and gave a nod and both boys went downstairs and as they ate Kyle told Tweek he would be staying here.   
“I-i mean we don’t want you going over there” Kyle said. Tweek gave a nod and asked about pj’s and Kyle just laughed and offered one of his.   
“These are a little long” Tweek said as his feet were covered. “B-but thanks Kyle, u-um where do i Sleep?”   
Kyle pointed to the bed and Tweek gave a twitchy nod and quickly jumped into bed, still wearing Kyle’s jacket I might add. 

Morning arrived and the boys quickly booked it out to the bus stop. Tweek was fully expecting to be asked a million questions, not that most people cared, but people wanted to know if he was doing drugs. Kyle could tell Tweek was deep in thought.   
“What’s going through your head?” Kyle asked while he slung his arm around Tweek. The shorted boy sighed and opened up.   
“T-they are all gonna think i was doing drugs” Tweek muttered defeated. “I-i will never again after my parents stupid coffee.”   
Before Kyle could speak they had made their way to the bus stop, and the red blob that was Cartman was VERY hard to miss.   
“Why do you have the spaz with you Kahl?” Cartman spat. Kyle just shook his head as the two came to a stop. The soft pats on Kyle’s back startled him and to his surprise Stan was there and he wasn’t expecting the wink. Thankfully before any stupid comments from the fatass, the bus finally showed up. As the boys piled onto the bus and Tweek caught Craig motioning to him and he sat down. Kyle couldn’t help but feel a little bummed out, but Stan pushed him into a seat and cupped his ear.   
“Craig and I talked” Stan whispered. “Since I know you will be too nervous to make the move”   
Kyle’s face heated up and while all this was going down Craig started with Tweek.  
“SO” Craig started. “What would you say if I told you someone has a crush on you?”   
Tweek flushed red and the slight twitches stated. Tweek started rambling how he didn’t think anyone could love him and this just made Craig let out the longest sigh he has ever let out.   
“Dude” Craig started. “This person has a crush on you and genuinely cares about you. They will be waiting at starks pond after school”   
Before Craig could say anymore the screech of the bus's brakes filled the air and the students piled out.   
“So meet him there after school ok?” Stan said as the pair marched their way to the school. Kyle couldn’t help but look back. The small blonde looked adorable in Kyle’s orange jacket as he seemed to shrink and faded into the crowd. With a heavy sigh Kyle headed off to his first class. The first half the day was a blur, no Tweek, but a million questions about Tweek and his jacket. Kyle just gave them a grunt which roughly translated to “Leave me the fuck alone”.  
It was a long day for Kyle, he wanted nothing more to see the blonde, to make sure he was ok, but he wouldn’t see him till after school.   
The hallway to the lunch room was crowded, and Kyle hated it. Some old shit everyday Kyle thought. The lunch line seemed like it was moving at a snail's pace, but finally he sat his but down at the usual spot and soon his gang followed.  
“Why the fuck is the spaz wearing your jacket?” Cartman spat as the ginger boy took a bite out of his lunch. The glare Kyle gave Cartman slowly put a massive smile on his face. “You fucking like him don’t you!”   
“S-shut the fuck up Cartman!” Kyle spat. Just as Kyle was about to leap across the table, a bright glint caught Kyle’s eye from the lunch room entrance. Tweek and Craig walked in, way before their scheduled lunch time. Kyle just stuck his tongue out at Cartman as the two made their way over. Craig sat Tweek next to Kyle while he sat next to Tweek.   
“Why the FUCK are you two hear?” Cartman complained.   
“We are friends with some of your friends dumbass” Craig replied. As Craig was mouthing off to Cartman, Tweek gently tugged on Kyle’s sleeve.   
“Y-you should take your jacket back” Tweek whispered. Kyle faced Tweek and just shook his head.  
“Nah, fuck people” Kyle smiled. “You wear it. If people give you shit, just tell them to see me”   
Tweek let out a little laugh all while Stan and Craig watched as the two made small talk until the lunch bell rang. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, especially for South Park High School. The students lumbered throughout the halls, most just wanting the day to be over.   
“Ready to go to my house Tweek?” Craig asked as the two made their way to his moms car. Tweek had a feeling like he just had to turn around, so going with his gut he did and there was a waving Kyle. Tweek felt his face heat up a little and gave a little smile and wave back as the boys hopped into the car.  
“H-hey Craig?” Tweek asked. “D-do you think Kyle likes me?”   
“What makes you think that?” Craig answered in his usual tone, not wanting to give anything away. Tweek explained the jacket, the taking him in so he was safe and the fact he wasn’t even allowed back home.   
“Home isn’t safe for you right now” Craig answered. “And he easily sees you as a friend for sure”  
Tweek nodded in response as the car bounced along as the two boys relaxed as they brainstormed how to get to Stark pond.

Kyle was used to sneaking out of his house, bringing back memories of stealing the Stick Of Truth back in the fourth grade.   
“Where are you going Kyle?” a small voice squeaked. Kyle let out a sigh and just turned around.   
“Seeing someone Ike” Kyle answered. Ike tugged on his older brother's jacket, looking up with those innocent eyes.  
“I-is it Tweek?” he asked. “I really like Tweek”  
Kyle couldn’t help but smile, knowing his little brother even approved of who he liked was somehow comforting. With a quick head pat Kyle quickly raced out the door, praying Tweek had decided to go. 

The crisp winter hair lightly twirled Tweeks hair as he tugged Kyle’s jacket even closer.   
“GAH why is it always so cold?” Tweek muttered. The soft crunch of the snow underneath the small boy’s feet echoed throughout the night. The glisten of the lake finally in view and as Craig promised, there was someone waiting there. The person that supposedly had a crush on him.  
“H-hello?” Tweek called out with his soft voice. The person stirred and motioned for Tweek to come closer.   
“H-hey Tweek” A familiar voice called out. Tweeks face perked up and sprinted next to the person waiting.   
“K-kyle?” Tweek squeaked. With a swift motion, Kyle removed his hoodie. Tweeks eyes got big as he realized what this situation meant. “Y-you like me?!”  
Kyle’s face got heated and gave a little nod and pulled Tweek into an embrace.   
“You're small, you don’t take cartman shit, even though you are scared of him” Kyle smiled.   
Tweek giggled a little, still kinda surprised at the whole thing. Before he could speak, Kyle’s pitched changed.   
“A-and seeing you getting abused my your dad j-just made me so fucking angry” Kyle said quietly, a single tear rolling down his cheek. A soft gloved hand reached up to carefully wipe it away. Kyle slowly opened his eyes so see tiny Tweek standing on his toes with the glove against Kyle’s cheek.   
“I’m ok now, thanks to you Kyle” Tweek said sweetly. The smaller boy proceeded to give Kyle the biggest hug he could give. With one swift motion Kyle lifted Tweek up into an embrace.   
“Why don’t we head back home?” Kyle smiled. Tweek smiled in agreement and after he was let down, the two boy’s gripped their hands tightly and walked back home in the crisp cool winter air.


End file.
